dinhndfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaisen
Kaisen is an undead black dragonborn wizard. Once an adventurer, he now serves as the leader of the Cult of Rafokai. Early Life Born in Pre-Imperial year 18, Kaisen was a young mage raised by his father, Morpheus the Shadow Keeper. Expelled from his father’s Shadow Tower for research of forbidden arcana, Kaisen wandered around until he met Saint James and several others in a tavern in Poinsburg. He joined up with the group in search of power and knowledge. Imperial Janissary Life At a certain point, Kaisen had ties with the raid on the Satin Monk’s Arcane Vault, Simpton’s Grey Plague Outbreak, the felling of the Storm King, and the Gaz Kodak Rebellion. Somewhere during this time, Morpheus attempted to assassinate Kaisen. This prompted Kaisen, Saint James, and their Janissaries to investigate the Shadow Tower and slay Morhepus. From then on, Kaisen would be the master of the Shadow Tower. War of the Blood Hounds When initial skirmishes of the War of the Blood Hounds started, Kaisen disappeared from the other Janissaries. Many believed that he had discovered some forbidden arcana and disappeared into his pocket dimension, the Shadow Tower, to study it. Post War Kaisen was still missing after the war ended, but some adventurers have claimed to have seen a black dragonborn raiding ancient ruins for artifacts or collecting exotic animal corpses. Other spellcasters believed him to be concocting some kind of inhumane biomancy. Conflicts with Tondari Empire In the year 209 ITY, the Royal Inquisition lead a campaign against Kaisen, holing him up in his Shadow Tower and threatening to burn the whole thing down. Although he held out until the tower collapsed, they never found his body. The Fall After the fall, Kaisen continued his experiments in private. He discovered Primer to be an excellent source to fuel his biomancy, finding it easier to meld DNA with other creatures, and thus furthered his experiments. Rise of Kaisen Around 1019 ITY, Kaisen started amassing cultists to assist in his biomancy and alchemy. Eventually, his followers started calling themselves the Cult of Rafokai, with Rafokai being some mix of old common and new common meaning “Kaisen’s Wrath.” With Poinsburg barely holding on due to lack of resources, Kaisen’s new followers sacked the city and enslaved the populace. Kaisen continued his research there, with particular interest in bringing back or cloning the deceased. Chimeran Rebellion In 1499, after several centuries of controlling Poinsburg, now known as Eisenreich, Kaisen’s creations rebelled against him. These creations, the chimeras, quickly routed the cultists' supply lines and then attempted to slay Kaisen in combat. Kaisen fled into the wastes and attempted to regroup his forces. Retaking Eisenreich In the wastes, Kaisen used his arcana skills to amass a great Sand Strider army under a figurehead, Warlord Vass. He promised the Sand Striders slaves and riches if they would help him recapture Eisenreich. A pair of prophecies produced independently by the Wisdom of the Irongrove and Felonius "Furseer" Labaste of the chimeras foretold what was believed to be the fall of Eisenreich to the Sand Striders, prompting the Chimeran Legion to flee the city. With the Sand Striders, Kaisen stormed Eisenreich in 1523. There, they met resistance lead by The Greater Good and the Eisenreich Trading Company. Kaisen personally made short work of the Greater Good's core party and killed their assigned pilot, Borenzo. The group was forced to flee through the catacombs under the city from an entrance under Soho Frank's house, through a tunnel to the northern reaches that had secretly been built by the Champions Without a Cause. With no further challenges, Kaisen and his forces conquered Eisernreich, rebranding it as Kaisenreich in his name. Category:NPCs Category:Janissaries